Call Me Onii-chan
by Cake Wizard
Summary: (basically this is just a shitfic) Inuyasha has caught the Norway syndrome and is now forcing Kagome to call him onii-chan... wait wtf? Modern AU


Okay. This isn't a prompt, because for once I have an actual idea from my mind. Mind you I actually used my brain for once and this came out a bit weird, but, nah.

Disclaimer: As anyone who writes fanfiction would say, "I do not own."

Language warning (I think) and a Norway-ish Inuyasha (and Iceland-ish Kagome lol)

"Fucking god, I'm so bored..." Inuyasha groaned and repeatedly hit his head on the nearby wall. His cat Feli came up to him, tilting its head with confusion.

"Ve-meow?"

He turned to the brown tabby. "There's no shit to do today." Another head bump on the wall.

Just then his front door opened, and his best friend slash crush Kagome entered the living room. She had her own cat, a black and white Japanese bobtail, following her from behind.

"Hey Inu."

"Hey. What's up?"

She sat down on the couch as he retreated from the wall he was abusing and sat down beside her. "Oh nothing. Thought me and Kiku came to visit you and Feli, that's all." she gestured at her cat who was trying to put distance between it and Feli.

"You have a new cat? What happened to Buyo?" he asked.

"My mom took him with her. Said she wanted company. I adopted Kiku yesterday. You should have seen him when I tried to pick him up, he wouldn't stop squirming!" she chuckled at the memory. "So anyway, have any plans for today?"

"No." he grumbled and crossed his arms. "There's nothing to do."

"Why not? I'm sure there's plenty of things to do." she raised an eyebrow.

He seemed to be at deep thought, then his eyes widened as he let out a small smirk and looked at her.

"Actually, now that you mentioned it..." he said, his smirk getting wider. He was giving off (unintentional) rape face vibes and Kagome knew why.

He had the case of the Norway syndrome. (I made that up, I swear)

Ever since he began watching Hetalia he had never seen countries the same way ever again. Somehow he also caught one of the characters'—Norway—obsession over forcing Iceland to call him big brother, and he had decided to pester Kagome with it as well (her being younger than him one of the main reasons).

She jumped when she felt his presence deadly close to her space. "Call me onii-chan."

"No."

"Onii-chan."

"I'm not calling you that!"

"Onii-chan."

"We're not even related!"

"Onii-chan."

Suddenly one of their friends, Miroku, popped his head out from the door unexpectedly. "Come on, Kagome! Call him onii-chan already!"

"Wha—you too, Miroku?!" she shouted at him and began to scoot further away from Inuyasha, who continued to bug her.

"Is it really that difficult to say it, Kagome? Come on. Just call me onii-chan."

"Not saying it."

"Onii-chan." he wrapped his arms around her from behind and rested his head on her shoulder.

"No. Not gonna do it."

"Onee-chan."

"Okay, now you're not making any sense!" Wow. Iceland much?

Miroku secretly took out his camera and began to record a video. "Oh this is so going to the Internet."

"Come on, I know you want to call me that."

"I am n-not!" she stuttered when he started sniffing at her hair. He never took his weird obsession this far before, and it slightly creeped her out.

"Just do it. Call me onii-chan." he whispered, his voice dropping low than usual, making her shiver. 'Damn, that sounded hot as hell...'

"A-alright! But only this o-one time!"

He grinned, but he didn't release her. In fact, he wasn't going to let her go any time sooner.

"Well? Get to it. Say it." he looked at her expectedly as she nervously stuttered, blushing furiously.

"O... onii-chan..." she muttered in an embarrassed yet adorable voice.

Both of them heard an unmanly squeal which they presumed to be Miroku.

"Say it again."

"H-huh?" She bravely looked back at him with confusion.

"Say that again. You'll make onii-chan very happy if you do. Now say it again."

"Oh, u-uh..." she blinked and nervously spoke again. "Onii-chan... I want to m-make you happy..."

"Good." Suddenly he lifted her off the couch and onto his lap, suprising her.

"O-onii-chan, what are y-you doing?"

He just gave her a smile. "Nothing. Let onii-chan hold you for a moment."

She went silent for a couple of minutes before finally sighing and grinning at him.

"You're lucky I love you onii-chan."

His eyes widened for a bit with surprise, but he quickly recovered and gave her a quick kiss. "I love you too."

Meanwhile Miroku fought the urge to squeal as he sent the recorded video to the people he knew. 'Hot damn indeed...'

-extended ending-

"Kiku! Have you seen my pocky? You better not be eating any of it." Kagome scavenged through her cabinet as her cat stood by her laptop on her bed, enthralled by something in the screen. Finding her pocky she returned to her laptop and set Kiku on her lap, stroking its soft fur.

"Huh? An email from Miroku? What could this be?" she clicked on the attachment.

Big mistake.

Inuyasha literally could hear the sounds of choking from a distance and he rolled his eyes.

"Damn pervert."

"Ve-meow!"

-le end-

I can't even— 


End file.
